


The Interview

by GoosewithaNuke



Series: Holtzbert Week 2018 [6]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosewithaNuke/pseuds/GoosewithaNuke
Summary: For Holtzbert WeekDay 6: History Has Its Eyes on You





	The Interview

They were getting ready for bed and Erin couldn’t stop her brain from wheeling itself through spirals of anxiety.  
  
“Holtz?” Erin said.  
  
Holtzmann spat into the sink and looked up at her while rinsing her toothbrush.  
  
“I’m nervous.”  
  
“‘Bout what babe?” Holtzmann asked.  
  
“The thing tomorrow,” said Erin.  
  
“The interview thing?” Holtzmann confirmed.  
  
Erin nodded. Holtzmann looked at her sympathetically.  
  
“What are you worried about?” Holtzmann asked, “The public speaking?”  
  
Erin shrugged, “A little, but mostly I’m worried about what we’re going to say.”  
  
“We, well,” Holtzmann paused, “mostly you, have been planning this for weeks. You’ve got all of your talking points and data. You couldn’t be more prepared, and if you get stuck on anything then there are three whole other Ghostbusters who can jump in and help you.”  
  
“I know,” said Erin.  
  
“But?” Holtzmann asked.  
  
“I feel like this is important. I just don’t want to mess it up.”  
  
“You won’t Erin,” said Holtzmann firmly.  
  
  
They arrived at the studio an hour earlier than they were supposed to. It was Erin’s doing. She was so worried about being late and missing the interview entirely. The others were happy to get there earlier if it made Erin feel calmer.  
  
But it did not make her feel calmer, now she was worried that the people at the studio would think she’d messed up her times and gotten there too early by accident. She made Patty go in and check them in before she could enter the building, hoping that no one would be mad at her.  
  
They were brought into a green room that had an array of biscuits on the table beside a coffee machine. Holtz filled her pockets with the treats.  
  
“You know you’re going to have weird bulges in your pockets on live tv now,” Patty pointed out.  
  
Holtzmann shrugged, “Free food is free food,” she said simply.  
  
Erin and Abby were sat on one of the couches going over their notes. Holtzmann threw herself down onto the couch beside Erin. There was a crunching sound as she crushed the majority of the biscuits in her back pockets.  
  
“How you doing Er?” Holtzmann asked.  
  
“I’m okay,” said Erin, sounding surprised with herself, “I think I’m ready.”  
  
Holtzmann beamed at her. “Cool,” she said, “then you can help me get ready, coz, I gotta be honest here, I have _nothing_ prepared.”  
  
“Seriously Holtzmann?” Erin sounded exasperated.  
  
“No,” Holtz shook her head with a cheeky smile playing at her lips, “I just wanted to see how you’d react. I’m totally ready too.”  
  
“I hate you,” said Erin.  
  
“Love you too,” Holtzmann planted a (slightly too wet) kiss on her cheek. Erin wiped it off.  
  
Holtzmann faked a hurt expression. Then she pulled her own, now crumb covered, notes from her pocket to look them over.  


* * *

  
“…yeah, and I’m working towards my doctorate now, so all of my research will be legit,” continued Patty.  
  
“Your work’s legit already Patty Cakes,” said Holtz, “you just didn’t wanna be the only Ghostbuster without a doctorate.”  
  
“And Dr. Holtzmann, you’re the munitions expert and a nuclear engineer,” asked the interviewer, using Holtz’s interruption as a segue.  
  
“That’s correct,” said Holtzmann.  
  
“How did you end up with the Ghostbusters? My research here says that you almost worked for CERN, what happened there?” He asked.  
  
Holtz tensed up. Erin put a hand reassuringly on her thigh.  
  
“I didn’t fill in part of the application,” Holtz said dismissively after an elongated pause. Erin recognised that answer as the one she gave when she _really_ didn’t want to talk about the lab accident. “And, I read Abby and Erin’s book and got in contact with Abby. We worked together for a couple of years studying the paranormal until Erin showed up with an actual ghost for us to study.”  
  
“We didn’t get to study that one in the end,” Abby added, “it got away and then Erin got her with a proton shotgun, designed by Holtzmann.”  
  
The interviewer nodded, “The tech you girls use is absolutely incredible. How do you come up with ideas like that?”  
  
“Well, that’s all Holtzmann,” said Erin proudly.  
  
“I just take your big ideas and make them tangible Er,” said Holtz.  
  
They made eye contact for a moment. And then a moment longer. Abby coughed behind them.  
  
“Well,” Abby said, trying to draw attention away from the couple before they made out on live tv, “what we really came here to talk about is the science behind all of this, and the new programs that are being launched at several esteemed universities around the world to bring new scientists into this field of study.”  
  
“It’s an incredible accomplishment,” said the interviewer.  
  
“Yeah, it is,” Patty agreed.  
  
“And what’s also really incredible is that most of the future students applying for these programs are women,’’ said the interviewer.  
  
Holtz whooped enthusiastically.  
  
The interviewer pressed his ear piece to his ear, “Ah,” he said, “it seems we’re about to run out of time.” He looked into the camera. “To any budding scientists looking to follow these ladies in the study of the paranormal there will be information on our website about the universities offering the programs.”  
  
“And on the Ghostbusters’ website too,” Abby added.  
  
The interviewer turned back to the Ghostbusters, “Thank you for joining us today, and I think I can say one thing for certain, history has its eyes on you.”  


* * *

  
“Wow,” said Erin that night as she and Holtzmann were eating their dinner on their couch.  
  
Holtz looked at her, waiting for more.  
  
“I never really thought about it before,” Erin said.  
  
“Erin,” Holtzmann said as she put down her fork, “you gotta give me more. What are you talking about?”  
  
“What that interviewer said, that history has its eyes on us. I never could have imagined that we’d be so important in the science world,” Erin elaborated.  
  
“Erin,” said Holtzmann, “you were always going to be important. No matter what you did, or where, you were always going to leave your mark.” She started eating again.  
  
Erin blushed, “You think?”  
  
“You’re brilliant babe,” Holtzmann slurped up a strand of spaghetti, “I’m just glad I get to be a part of your life and help you achieve all of your dreams. Help you make your mark in history.”  
  
Erin looked at her with hungry eyes. Holtz had the good sense to put down her dinner before Erin crawled over to her and started nuzzling at her neck.  
  
“What are you doing?” Holtz asked, though she was thoroughly enjoying herself.  
  
“Making my mark,” replied Erin.  
  
“We have another interview tomorrow,” moaned Holtz, “are you really going to give me a hickey before we go on live tv again? Abby will kill us.”  
  
Erin started unbuttoning Holtzmann’s shirt, “Then I’ll put it somewhere only I can see it.”  
  
This time Holtzmann didn’t protest.


End file.
